Orange Madelaine
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Bagaimana usaha Naruto untuk membujuk Hinata berkencan? Akankah berhasil? Terinspirasi dari Pick Up Lines. #NHFD8/Future/


_**An entry for NaruHina Fluffy Day Year 8**_

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari fic Pick Up Lines (lupa nama authornya XD)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** _: I only own the story_

.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, lihat-lihat sekitarmu kalau berjalan!"

" ... "

"He-"

"Sudahlah Hinata. Biarkan saja, kita bisa terlambat nanti."

Dua orang gadis itu berjalan sedikit berlari meninggalkan pemuda pirang yang baru saja menabrak mereka tanpa sengaja.

"Ah ... Cantiknya gadis itu ... Siapa dia? Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Dia pindahan dari Suna Institute of Technology. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aaa ... Hinata ya?"

Pendar mata biru yang bercahaya itu membuat kedua temannya mendengus.

"Jangan mimpi bisa mendapatkannya, Dobe!"

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa, Teme?"

"Aha!"

Jentikan jemari lentik si gadis rambut pink berhasil menarik perhatian dua teman prianya.

"Bagaimana jika ku tantang kau untuk mendapatkannya, Naruto?"

.

.

.

 _ **Orange Madelaine**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahhh ... "

Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Bola matanya memutar saat melihat seorang pemuda yang berjalan memasuki toko. Binar cahaya di mata seindah lautan serta cengiran lima jari yang menghiasi bibir tipis pemuda itu membuatnya mencebik. Sekaligus memalingkan muka.

Meski eksistensi pemuda itu di sini sudah tidak aneh lagi, bagi sang gadis tetap saja mengganggu. Katakan saja Hinata, gadis penjaga kedai kue ini, terlalu paham dengan tujuan pemuda itu. Beberapa hari terakhir selama seminggu ini pemuda yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu selalu saja mendatangi kedai dan menyapanya. Atau lebih tepatnya-

"Hai, Hinata."

"Ha-hai ... "

Naruto menumpukan sikunya pada etalase kaca di sebelah meja kasir. Sedang telapak tangannya membuka demi menopang dagu dan pipi berkumisnya. Netra safir melirik Hinata yang –pura-pura-menyibukkan diri dengan komputer di depan meja.

"Hari ini tidak terlalu ramai ya?"

Pertanyaannya jelas sekali hanya sebagai ajang basa basi. Mencipta tatapan malas dari netra pucat Hinata.

"Iya, gara-gara kau kemari."

"Huh?"

"Karena ada kau di sini jadi para pelanggan malas berkunjung."

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Matanya ia edarkan ke setiap sudut kedai yang memang tampak sepi daripada biasa.

Tiba-tiba pintu kedai menjeblak terbuka, mengalihkan atensi sepasang remaja tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Kedai Kue Tenten ... Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Hinata meninggalkan meja kasir dan bergeser ke samping, tepat di hadapan Naruto, yang sayangnya terabaikan karena kini pemuda pirang tersebut justru terfokus pada pelanggan.

"A-ano ... Apa ada kue yang bisa mengobati patah hati?"

Pertanyaan polos dari suara serak sang pelanggan sukses membuat Hinata dan Naruto terpana. Bibir keduanya enggan mengatup seiring dengan bola mata yang membulat. Detik ke depan, kedutan kentara membalur bibir tipis Naruto membuat Hinata mendelik tajam.

"A-ah ... Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba _Orange Madelaine_?"

Bukan hanya gadis pelanggan yang berrambut cokelat itu terheran, pun Naruto turut menatap tak percaya pada Hinata. Alis-alis mereka menukik landai, mengisyaratkan soalan yang sama.

Hinata tak peduli jika mereka menganggapnya aneh, nyatanya gadis itu melenggang dengan santai menuju etalase di belakang dan mengambil kue berwarna kuning keemasan yang diletakkan di atas _cup_ kertas ungu pucat.

"Paduan ekstrak jeruk dengan pasta vanillanya akan membuatmu merasa rileks."

Hinata menyodorkan kue tersebut dan diterima dengan senyum canggung oleh sang gadis.

"Ba-baiklah, aku ambil ini."

Hinata mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju meja kasir.

"Biarkan aku membungkusnya untukmu. Nah, satu _cup Orange Madelaine_ untuk menyemangati harimu, err-"

"Matsuri."

"-Matsuri-san. Jangan lupa sajikan juga _ocha_ hangat sebagai pelengkapnya."

Gadis pelanggan itu mengangguk dan berjalan cepat. Kendati tidak sepenuhnya berubah, auranya sedikit terang. Dengan binar bahagia memoles wajah cantiknya.

Hinata mematri senyuman tulus di bibirnya. Selaras dengan sepuh merah yang menyemai pipinya.

"Wow."

Oh, dia melupakan wujud yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau punya kekuatan terpendam untuk mempengaruhi pikiran orang lain."

Hinata mencebik, tidak sepenuhnya setuju pun menyangkal ucapan pemuda itu.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini hingga aku tidak melihat sisi sensitifmu?"

"Menghindarimu!"

Naruto tertawa mendengar jawaban sengit dari gadis berrambut indigo itu. Ya, sudah hampir sebulan ini Naruto menyambangi tempat kerja Hinata. Bukan untuk membeli kue, melainkan untuk merayu gadis manis ini agar mau berkencan dengannya. Kendati pada awalnya pemuda itu terlibat keisengan untuk menjawab tantangan Sakura, namun semakin lama justru semakin enggan untuk menghentikan kegiatan _absurd_ nya.

Pemuda itu tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa ia telah jatuh dalam pesona sebuah _vignette_ karya Kami-sama yang terpampang di hadapannya. Mengingat simtoma yang dialami beberapa waktu terakhir ini memang menuju ke arah sana. Degup jantung yang menggila seiring rona merah di pipi kecokelatannya. Jangan lupa pula tentang gelenyar hangat nan menyenangkan di dalam dadanya.

.

Hinata menyibak rambut panjangnya, mengangkat tinggi dan mengikatnya dalam dua kaitan. Dilepasnya apron putih yang menutup bagian depan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Menampilkan sosok gadis cantik dalam balutan kaos putih dan celana jins ketat yang menyusur lekuk tubuhnya sempurna.

Hinata berjalan cepat setelah menyambar tas selempangnya. Menuju sofa yang terletak di bagian dalam kedai.

"Tsk!"

Langkahnya semakin mendekati sosok pemuda pirang yang sedang tidur dengan damai. Suara dengkuran yang terdengar menggoda Hinata untuk mengamati roman sang pemuda. Gadis itu tersenyum kala pandangannya menelusur. Rambut kuning acak-acakan, tubuh kekar yang dilapis kaos _turtleneck_ berwarna abu-abu dan celana _camo_ hitam-abu-abu. Yang paling membuatnya tersenyum lebih lebar dan-

-degup jantungnya meningkat adalah wajah damai si pemuda.

' _Tampan.'_

Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, berusaha menepis pikiran aneh yang baru saja merasuk.

"Hei, Naruto! Bangunlah!"

"Hmh ... Lima menit lagi, Kaa-chan!"

"Aku bukan Kaa-chanmu, bangun!"

Guncangan keras pada lengannya sontak membuat Naruto terbangun cepat. Pemuda itu berdiri, meraih tas Hinata dan berjalan mengekor keluar kedai. Setelah Hinata selesai mengunci pintu, Naruto menatapnya-masih mengantuk.

"Jadi? Ke apartemenku atau apartemenmu?"

Hinata meraih tas selempangnya dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Dua-duanya. Aku ke apartemenku dan kau ke apartemenmu."

.

.

.

"Hei, kalau jalan gunakan matamu!"

" ... "

"Hei, kau cari perkara ya?"

Gaids itu berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian dengan tingkah polahnya yang _tsundere_. Sudah berapa kali marah-marah dan memaki setiap orang yang tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengannya sepanjang jalan utama ini. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, yang jelas dari mimik saja sudah cukup memerikan ekspresi marah.

 _Puk!_

"Apa yang ka-"

" ... "

"Na-Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi kekagetan Hinata. Diraihnya tangan mungil gadis itu dalam genggaman. Kemudian menariknya perlahan.

Keduanya terlarut dalam diam selama perjalanan. Tak ada yang berniat mengungkapkan kata. Hanya detakan jantung yang entah bagaimana mencapai laju di atas rerata, serta semburat merah yang mewarnai wajah mereka.

"Sudah sampai."

Hinata menatap Naruto yang berdiri menjulang di depannya, membuatnya sedikit menekuk leher. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut dan menunduk pelan, memberikan kecupan singkat pada ubun-ubun sang gadis.

"Masuklah."

Hinata masih bergeming, panas yang menjalari tubuhnya seakan membuat lumpuh.

"Kau tahu, aku akan pergi ke ujung dunia jika itu untukmu."

Hinata mencebik kemudian menguap.

"Aku tahu, tapi maukah kau tetap tinggal di sana?"

Naruto terkekeh dan berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan sang gadis yang tengah termenung. Angin malam yang berhembus seakan membuai jaringan kulitnya dan menyisakan kehangatan di dalam rongga dada. Hinata tersenyum, mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan menerima ajakan kencan Naruto?

Gadis itu memasuki apartemennya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Satu asa yang ada saat ini, pergi tidur dan memimpikan Naruto. Yang baginya bagaikan Orange Madelaine.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak tahu ini apa? Mudah-mudahan masih masuk kategori. Meski saya panitia, tetapi saya serahkan keputusan kepada teman-teman. Apakah fic ini tergolong** _ **fluffy**_ **?**

 **Terimakasih atas kesediaannya membaca ^^**


End file.
